Billy Drago
Billy Drago (1949 - ) Rumored to have been frequently cast as henchmen, due to his resemblance to Civil war assassin/conspirator Lewis Powell. Film Deaths *''Invasion USA'' (1985) [Mickey]: Shot in the crotch by Richard Lynch. (Thanks to Miho) *''Pale Rider'' (1985) [Deputy Mather]: Shot under the chin by Clint Eastwood, who’s hiding in a empty water trough. *''The Untouchables (1987)'' [Frank Nitti]: Thrown from the roof of the courthouse by Kevin Costner; Billy is shown falling through the air, and his body is shown lying inside the car he lands on afterwards. (Historically inaccurate because the real Frank Nitti committed suicide on March 19, 1943) *''Banzai Runner'' (1987) [Syszek]: Dies in a car crash after his car goes flying off of a cliff and blows up. *''China White'' (1989) [Scalia]: Shot in the chest while talking with a new reporter. *''Delta Force 2: The Colombian Connection (1990)'' [Ramon Cota]: Falls to his death from a helicopter when his line breaks. *''Martial Law II: Undercover (Karate Cop)'' (Video, 1992) [Captain Krantz]: Commits suicide by shooting himself, after Jeff Wincott and Cynthia Rothrock discover his involvement in Deborah Driggs' murder. *''Death Ring'' (Video, 1992) [Danton Vachs]: Decaptited by Chad McQueen with a sword. *''Lady Dragon 2'' (Angel of Fury) (Video, 1993) [Diego]:Killed in an explosion after have had to push by Cynthia Rothrock. *''Deadly Heroes'' (Video, 1993) [Jose Maria Carlos]: Shot in the forehead by Michael Pare after attempting to slit Claudette Mink`s throat. *''Cyborg 2'' (Video, 1993) [Danny Bench]: Slashed to death when Elias Koteas shoves his head in a running propeller at the end of a fight. *''Never Say Die'' (Video, 1994) [Reverend James]: Commits suicide after pulling the string of his grenade causing it to explode. *''Lunarcop'' (Video, 1995) [Kay]: Stabbed in the stomach by Michael Pare. Billy runs at Michael with a weapon causing Michael to defend himself by killing Billy. *''Phoenix'' (Video, 1995) [Kilgore]: Shot to death by by the robotic Stephen Nichols after Nichols uses his magnetic powers to yank Drago's own pistol out of his hand and then shoot Drago with it. *''Mad Dog Time'' (1996) [Wells]: Killed (off-screen) by Jeff Goldblum. His body is shown without any real way of identifying the cause of death. *''Sci-Fighters'' (1996) [Adrian Dunn]: Lit on fire by Jayne Heitmeyer then falls off the roof of the building. *''Tremors 4: The Legend Begins'' (Video, 2004) [Black Hand Kelly]: Eaten by one of the worm-creatures. *''Demon Hunter'' (2005) [Asmodeus]: killed by the demon hooker Sophia Crawford. *''The Hills Have Eyes'' (2006) [Papa Jupiter]: Hit in the head with a pickaxe by Emilie de Ravin, after being burned in an explosion. *''The Dead One'' (2007) [The Old Indian]: Stabbed in the chest by Wilmer Valderrama. *''Dark Moon Rising'' (2009) [Thibodeaux]: Head ripped off. TV Deaths *''Hunter: War Zone (1986)'' [Le Claire]: Shot to death by Vernon Wells after talking with Fred Dryer. *''Hill Street Blues: Scales of Justice (1986)'' [Leo]: Shot to death by two cops after threating a girl. (I have not seen this but it`s in his death reel video). *''T.J. Hooker: Into the Night'' (1986) [Angelo Depree]: Shot to death by William Shatner while taking someone hostage on a bus. He dies after some time talking to Will. *''The Adventures of Brisco County Jr.: Bye Bly'' (1994) [John Bly]: Dies twice (due to time-travel being involved): First, he is thrown out of a window by Bruce Campbell; second, he disintegrates into a pile of ash when Bruce stabs him in the stomach with a rod from the Orb, after Bruce goes back in time to prevent Billy from killing Julius Carry. *''Walker, Texas Ranger: Evil in the Night (1995)'' [Running Wolf]: Thrown off a cliff by Chuck Norris after Norris throws a knife at Drago's chest. *''Nash Bridges: Vendetta'' (1999) [Lou Grissom]: Shot to death by Cheech Marin and Don Johnson while Billy is aiming a gun at them. Notable Connections Mr. Silvana Gallardo (widowed) Father of Darren E. Burrows Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Drago, Billy Drago, Billy Category:1949 Births Category:Videos Category:American actors and actresses Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by assassination